


Blame It On The Rain

by methusalahoneysuckle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Smut Week, F/M, mostly just pwp, not much of a plot here, weather trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methusalahoneysuckle/pseuds/methusalahoneysuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Darcy get trapped in the middle of nowhere during a storm.  Darcy has some suggestions about what they can do to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first writing I've done in years and it's un-betaed so apologies if it's a little rough.

The rain was getting louder and louder outside as Darcy worked away at the small computer station. This small mission should not have been a big deal, but the tension in her neck and back from hours of uncomfortable silence and uncomfortable company was getting to her. She usually loved getting out of the lab and being used as kind of an agent for the Avengers/new!Shield, but this one had been no fun. No fun at all.

Her surly companion had stepped out of the small room to go and check on... whatever, finally giving her a little room to breathe. He had been standing behind her, his face a blank mask and his big body at full attention for the last hour. She was beginning to wonder if he had any other settings.

Darcy usually went out on these little outings with Clint. They would visit small safe houses tucked away in seemingly innocuous locations. Field agents would drop off intel that they didn't want sent out over the normal channels, and it would be their job to come and extract that information. These missions had turned out to be a tradition of awesome road trips, complete with amazing music and long conversations about the most ridiculous topics. She'd had no idea, all those years ago when Clint had played accomplice in stealing her iPod, that he would turn out to be one of her very favorite people. She'd even put together a circus themed playlist for this particular mission of theirs. She'd been devastated when she'd found out that he'd had to back out to go out on another mission.

But up until this point, Clint not being available had meant Natasha was. When they'd first met, Darcy had formed an instant girl crush. Who wouldn't? But when she'd actually gotten to know the other woman, the crush had upgraded straight to a forever type of love. The Black Widow was as awesome as she was terrifying. The few times that Nat had been the one to come on these road trips with her, the other woman had proven to be interesting, fun and to have an amazing amount of knowledge about guilty pleasure shows like One Tree Hill and Gossip Girl. 

So, with Clint out, Darcy had headed out to the garage loaded down with trail mix, licorice and the fresh knowledge of having just finished a marathon of Gilmore Girls. She was excited and ready for her girl's day out. 

And then she'd been introduced to Clint's actual replacement.

Barnes. The Winter Soldier. The giant asshole himself.

Now, Darcy was an honest sort of girl and she could admit that her heart has skipped a beat when she'd seen him waiting for her by the SUV. Barnes was gorgeous, big and strong and beautiful in that dangerous, bad boy sort of way. She'd been harboring just a tiny crush from a distance ever since he'd shown up at the Avenger's compound months ago. She wouldn't have labeled him as asshole then. Standoffish, maybe. They'd never actually talked before, so she didn't really know all that much about him other than the fact that he was Steve's friend from way back when and there was a more than slightly alarming memo sent out when he'd first taken up residence. 

But Darcy could make friends with anyone, and hell, he couldn't be that bad a guy if Steve, who was as awesome as he was handsome, had taken up for him so hard. 

She'd been wrong and he'd earned the title of giant asshole more and more with each passing second of this horrible day.

“Barnes? Where's Natasha?” she asked him. He hadn't responded, just stared back at her with that clear gaze of his. “Are you driving me?” His only answer had been to turn and get in the car.

And that was pretty much how the entire ride had gone. Barnes didn't talk, he didn't want snacks and he didn't see how delightful circus themed music was. In fact, he didn't really like music on in the car at all. He liked silence, and judging by the amount of weapons he was packing for a relatively low intensity mission, he also liked guns. That might be all that he liked. 

Darcy was finishing up when Barnes walked back into the room, putting all of the safeguards back in place and shutting down the small computer.

“You done?” he asked, his voice low and gravely. His voice seemed to always be low and gravely. It'd be sexy if he wanted it to be, but mostly it just came out as impatient and hostile.

“Yup. Although this trip has been the most fun ever, we can finally get moving back home.”

He didn't react to her comment. He hadn't reacted to any of her comments all day. “Nope. Rain's too heavy. 

“What, why? Darcy couldn't think of anything worse than dragging out this tortuous experience. More confined spaces with Barnes. No, no, no.

Barnes stared back her, arms crossed against his chest and expression as even and bored as ever as he took in her panic. “Rain's too heavy. Sub optimal viability.” He said it slow, as though he were explaining it to a child.

“But you're a super soldier.” Darcy stood up so that Barnes didn't tower over her. Although he was so much taller than her that even standing, he still towered over her. Just not quite as much. “Don't you have like super sight or something? You could drive through it.”

He didn't dignify that with a response, just shrugged his shoulders as if to say “Oh well.”

Darcy made a face, glancing around the little room. It had felt tiny earlier, back when there had been hope that they wouldn't be stuck together for that much longer. Now, it felt downright claustrophobic. There was the small desk and wooden chair that she'd been working on earlier, a small cupboard that held water bottles and MREs for the agents that had to stop by, but other that, there was pretty much nothing.

“Well, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?” She flopped back down into the chair, looking up at him. Surprise, surprise. He didn't have a response for her.

The kind of nervous he made her seemed to have two settings: babble incessantly or sit there in awkward, uncomfortable silence. When they'd started out this morning, she'd started out with the babbling until she'd been ignored for so long that she finally ran out of things to say. Then came the silence. Darcy thought she'd realized that silence seemed to be the better, less embarrassing route, but this news that they were going to have to spend the next however long, could be hours, locked together in this tiny room together waiting for the rain to stop or slow down made her mouth just start moving again. 

“We could play twenty questions, or well, that feels like it would end up being a little one sided. What about charades? You don't actually have to talk to play charades, so that could appeal to you? Or what about, we could have sex? Isn't that a thing that people do in situations like this?” 

He'd not been looking at her throughout her list of fun activities, but she finally got the reaction she was looking for with that last one. His eyes flew to hers, one eyebrow cocking up high. 

Now, it was her turn to look away from his bright blue eyes. “Or well, I mean... in romance novels or cheesy porno. The rain is pouring outside, the strong, silent lead and the dewy female, they're trapped with nothing else to do as the tension builds... and the tension has been building here. Not really that kind of tension, more just straight this is the worst tension.... So, anyway, that's what they do to pass the time. They have sex. Not that we should-”

Barnes pushed off the wall, standing to his full height as he watched her. 

Darcy could only gape up at him as he began moving toward her with a smolder in his eyes that made him look even more dangerous. This was definitely one of those times where her mouth getting away from her was going to end up being something she regretted.

Something like a smirk was forming on his lips, and while it did amazing things to his already beautiful face, it was doing horrible things to the pit forming in her stomach. 

Laughter, nervous and too loud, bubbled out of her mouth. “Oh, I wasn't being serious, it was just a joke. I make jokes sometimes.” She trailed off as he walked closer, standing in front of her so that she had to crane her neck up at him.

“Would pass the time.” His flesh hand came up, one finger stroking up along her jaw. “Don't know how long we'll be here.”

Darcy knew her eyes were big and wide as she stared up at him. He was serious. Well, he was always serious, but he was serious about this too. His skin was warm as it smoothed along the skin of her cheek. He'd have sex with her, here now in this tiny shack of room, to pass the time. 

A part of her thought this has to be a joke. He had to be fucking with her, but he'd never shown any signs of a sense of humor before. And if he thought that she'd embarrass herself going for it, well then the joke was on him. Darcy had no shame. 

His hand dropped from her face and he took a small step back. Shrugging at her as if to say that he wanted her to say yes, but he'd wouldn't be mad if she said no. And then he stared at her with his amazing jawline and beautiful eyes. Eyes that dipped a few times to look at her breasts.

Honestly, this was not the worst reason she'd ever slept with anyone, and Barnes, despite the whole being able to kill a grown man with a spork thing and despite the whole not really seeming to like her all that much, would definitely be the hottest guy she'd ever slept with. She'd literally spent months thinking about this, secure in the knowledge that it would never happened. And now here she was, and this was a thing that could happen if she only let it

Darcy was definitely considering it. Drunk on the rain and the long, tense day and the stare of the hottest assassin she'd ever laid eyes on. (Up until that moment, she would have voted for Natasha, but Nat had never looked at her quite like that and Nat had never really responded to her propositions for sex).

Darcy pushed up from the chair, her body sliding softly against his. Looking up at him made her chest feel tight, like her heart was beating too fast and her lungs just weren't expanding the way they were supposed to. She was going to do this. She was going to fuck Barnes even though all logical thought told her this was probably a horrible, horrible idea.

“Okay.” The word came out of her mouth breathy and soft, and it made Darcy cringe just slightly. She didn't generally do breathy and soft. Her eyes moved away from his. “How do you want to – Oh!” 

His hand slipped around her waist, pulling her the last few inches to be flush with his body. He was firm and warm, and Darcy noticed for the umpteenth time that day that he smelled really, really good. Her eyes met his again, and they were hot and bright and blue.

“Oh, so you want to, I mean... you want to...”

His flesh hand came up to cup her jaw again, holding her head steady and then his mouth was on hers. 

Barnes' lips were soft and they started out just rubbing, feather light against hers. It was a hesitant kiss, almost like he was giving her time to back out still if she wanted to. But Darcy did not want to back out. She was never they type to back out. And with this, just the first touch and she already wanted more.

She pushed up into him, her hands moving up to grip his shoulders, to smooth around his neck and up into his long hair. It was softer than she expected it to be, always looking just the littlest bit greasy. She pressed her lips more firmly to his, opening her mouth to suck his bottom lip between hers. His mouth opened, and it she felt the first touch of his tongue, licking at her softly, teasing her lips and then moving forward to her teeth, to her tongue.

Barnes was good at this, at kissing. He took his time with her mouth, tasting and teasing and letting it grow and grow. Her breasts felt heavy as she pushed them into his solid chest, already getting the feeling that as close as they were, it wasn't close enough. Her stomach was tight and the heat had started building between her legs. 

For long minutes, his mouth worked hers over hard, before his metal hand slipped down from her waist to grasp firmly into her ass. Darcy gasped into his mouth, her body arching into his, as she pushed her hips forward and into the erection that she could feel, already impressive and exciting against her stomach.

“Fuck, Darcy,” he grunted, his mouth breaking from hers. His grip on her ass tightened, lifting her body up so that he could press himself harder against her belly. She spread her thighs against the thrust of his hips, lifting her legs to wrap around the back of his so that she could feel him between her thighs.

Darcy pulled his lips back to hers, pushing her tongue into his mouth this time as he twisted them around, kicking the chair she'd been sitting on out of the way and dropping her onto the small desk. The ricketty wood groaned under her weight, but neither of them paid it much attention as their kiss grew and grew.

Barnes' hands came up to cup her face, the sensation of warm flesh on one side and cool metal on the other causing goosebumps to pop out along her skin. Both of his hands followed the flush, pulling apart her jacket, as it spread out down across her cheeks, down her neck and along her chest. His mouth finally broke from hers, leaving her gasping for breath, when his big hand found her breast.

“Jesus Christ, Doll, you have the most amazing tits,” he said, his voice low and rasping. “Can't wait to get my eyes on 'em, get my mouth on 'em.”

Darcy rolled her hips up against his at his words. He was certainly not the first guy to tell her that. She'd been hearing it since she hit her growth spurt in the seventh grade, but the way his breath panted over her cheek, voice low and raspy, the heat rolled through her belly and down between her thighs. Barnes was making her so hot.

Over her shirt only seemed to satisfy him for a few moments before he was pushing the material up and over her chest. His mouth landed on her skin, hot and wet, licking his way along the seam where her bra met her flesh. The stubble on his jaw scrapped over her skin and his thumbs stroked her nipples over the cotton of her bra, bringing them to hard points. 

Darcy's head dropped back, her eyes closing at the sensations. Her fingers slipped through his too long hair to grip him closer. She'd always had sensitive boobs, but she could not believe how good this man's mouth and hands felt to her right then.

Barnes' tugged down at the cups of her bra, trying to bare more skin to put his mouth on, but with as large as her breasts were and the straps still caught under the shirt he'd pushed up, he could only get them material down just under nipples. His tongue found the hard point, licking and sucking first on the right as the flesh fingers of his right hand played with her left. 

It wasn't enough. He pulled down harder on the cups of her bra, and Darcy could feel that the fabric was about to rip as the straps around her shoulders and back dug painfully at her skin. 

“Hey, hey!” Her hands pushed at his shoulders. “No ripping of clothes. Do you have any idea what a bra costs these days?” 

Barnes' grunted against her chest. His fingers went to the clasp at her back and in seconds the bra was loose, pushed up, and his mouth was back on her nipple. 

Darcy writhed under his lips, clutching at his neck and head, holding him to her. As his tongue and teeth worked her over, her hands traveled along the length of his shoulders, skimming as far down his back as she could reach. He had an amazing body. Even through the layers of his hoodie and his shirt, she could feel the muscle beneath. She'd never touched a body like his before. She wanted to feel his skin.

He jerked when her hand slipped into the neckline of his shirt, trying to move down and feel the warm skin of his back. He looked up at her from between the twin pillows of her breasts. “I want to touch you,” Darcy told him. When he only stared back at her, she pushed up at him. “I'll get off mine, you get off yours.”

Darcy finished pulling off the jacket that he'd opened earlier and whipped her shirt over her head. She lowered the straps of her bra down and reached back to finish unclasping it. When finally she finally sat before him, naked from the waist up, she smiled and reached up to pull him back toward her.

In the time that it had taken her to undress, he'd only managed to remove the hoodie he'd been wearing. Barnes still wore the almost armor looking black top he'd had on earlier. She was about to gripe at the unfairness of her being topless and him still being basically dressed, but the look on his face stopped her. 

His beautiful mouth was open, his hair tousled from her fingers and his eyes, those amazing blue eyes, were completely blown. He looked down at her, his gaze moving over her skin, from her lips to her breasts to her eyes and then back to her breasts. “Sweetheart, you are fuckin' beautiful.” He said it like he meant it, like it was an absolute truth.

Darcy felt no shame in the way she threw herself at him, her hands wrapping around his arms and pulling him back into her embrace. Their lips met, mouths already open. His kisses were deep and wet, his tongue moving against hers, sucking and tasting.

His hands found her breasts again, taking their weight and squeezing softly. Her tits were more than a handful for most men, but his hands were large and warm as his fingers plucked at her nipples. Darcy's own hands were restless as they moved over his body. There was this amazing difference, the warmth of his flesh hand against one breast and the cool firmness of the metal on his left hand. He was gentle with that hand, careful not to push into her too hard, and it felt wonderful. Her fingers clutched at his arms, at his wide shoulders, moving down the length of his ribs and his abs down to his hips. He was firm and strong beneath her touch. She couldn't stop herself from scooting up on the desk, trying to get as close to his big body as she could, to feel his warmth all along her front. Her thighs spread further around his hips, pushing forward to feel press of his erection.

“Fuck, Darcy.” His mouth broke away from hers in a ragged groan. He fucked his hips back against hers in a dry hump, thrusting his dick against the seam of her jeans. He kissed along her jaw and down her throat. His stubble scratched against her fair skin as his mouth moved down her body, his lips finding their way back down to her tits and wrapping themselves around one nipple. One hand moved around to her back, supporting her weight as he licked across her chest while the other smoothed down the skin of her belly and found the heat between her legs.

“Oh my God.” It started as something of a chant, the words repeating over and over again. “That feels so good.” His metal hand cupped her pussy over her jeans, his hard fingers pressing the seam into her clit, making the nerve endings pop. Darcy's right hand buried into his hair again, holding him to her as her left slipped between their bodies to grip his erection through the thick material of his cargo pants. He was thick and hot in her hand and she wanted to be touching him bare. 

His fingers deftly popped the button on her pants, and then his hand was on her belly, slipping down into her pants and it was just his warm skin on hers. “Jesus Christ,” he groaned. “You're bare.”

It was only his fingers and Darcy could honestly say that this was already the best sex of her life. He was surrounding her, the way the heat of his body warmed her all over, the feel of his mouth on her skin and the way his fingers rubbed at her, hitting the spot in the most perfect way. She could not control the sounds coming out of her mouth as his fingers slipped down to her opening to gather some of her wetness before moving back up and finding her clit again. 

Under the haze of pleasure he was giving her, Darcy gripped the girth of his cock harder. He felt thick in her hand, and her mind was already jumping ahead to the prospect of having him in her mouth, of having him in her pussy.

Barnes pushed her hand away when it went for his belt buckle. “Stop it,” he said, lips still around one nipple. His breath was wet and hot as it brushed over her, doing the impossible and making her nipple pebble even harder. Darcy wasn't deterred though. “I said stop it.” He repeated, slapping her hand away again.

“Why?” Darcy knew that the whine wasn't the cutest thing ever, but she didn't care. She wanted to touch him more.

He pushed away from her, standing over her body. His lips were swollen, breath coming out in short pants. “Been awhile since I've done this.” Her hand had gone back to groping him through his pants and he covered her hand with his, tightening her grip over his thick erection. “Not ready to have your hands on me yet. Got more stuff I want to do to your sweet little body and I'm not planning on blowing in your hand tonight.”

Darcy gulped. “Like what... like what type of things do you plan on doing?”

He smirked down at her, grasping one ankle and pulling off her boot. It hit the ground with an ominous thump. “Gonna start by eating your pussy.” He tossed her other boot over his shoulder and started un-buttoning her jeans. “Been wanting to get a taste.” Darcy lifted her hips so that he could drag her pants and her panties down her legs.

Now, she was completely naked before him while he still stood completely dressed, huge and strong and more a man than any other guy she'd ever been with His eyes raked over her body, taking in the way that her chest moved up and down with each heavy breath. Barnes barely talked at all, but with each dirty word he said to her, the want seemed to build and build. It made her impossibly wet. “That sounds like an amazing plan.”

Without taking his eyes away from hers, he looped a foot around the leg of the desk chair and moved it over so that he could sit between her legs. 

There are moments in your life where you just have to sit back and take stock of the situation you'd gotten yourself into. This was one of those moments for Darcy. She was in the middle of nowhere with a very dangerous man that she barely knew, wasn't all that sure that she liked and might have just told her that he hadn't had sex in seventy years. He was sitting inches away from her vagina, fully dressed and looking like he was ready to eat her alive. 

This was strange. This was a strange situation to be in.

The feelings must have been written pretty clearly on her face because he stopped long enough to stretch up over her body and place a soft kiss on her mouth. He rubbed his lips over hers, chaste and sweet and then pulled her bottom lip between his, giving a gentle suck. It was tender and very different from any other kiss they'd shared so far. She melted beneath him.

Then his head was back between her thighs. His hands pushed them further apart, moving her legs so that her feet were up on the desk and she was spread out wide before him. “So fuckin' pretty and pink.” His voice was a whisper, his mouth close enough that she could feel them brush over her skin. He took one long lick up her pussy. “Mmm, knew you'd taste good. First minute I met you.”

Darcy bucked her hips up, trying to get closer, trying to get his tongue back on her. The thought that he'd been thinking about this, that he'd thought before about what she would taste like, made her chest feel even heavier. Her hands settled on her breasts, squeezing hard as she tried to contain the rapid beating of her heart.

He licked over her pussy, sucking on one lip before pulling the other into his mouth and sucking it. The fingers of his flesh hand spread her open while his metal hand settled on her belly, holding her down and steady. His tongue swirled over her opening, a low groan escaping him mouth like he was savoring the taste of her. Like he really did love the way she tasted in his mouth.

Her back arched up off of the desk at the first touch of his tongue to her clit and his hand on her stomach seemed to be the only thing grounding her against the amazing feeling. He flicked over her small bud, setting the nerve endings on edge, making her feel so amazing. Then, he slipped one finger into her opening, drawing it back, and pushing in deeper with each pass.

“Holy shit, Barnes.... Barnes.” Her eyes were screwed shut as she lost herself in the amazing sensation of his mouth and his fingers.

“No.” His finger froze deep inside of her and his mouth pulled away. “Darcy.” It took her a moment to latch on to the fact that he'd stopped, her hips rolling up and trying to get his mouth back on her clit. “Darcy, look at me.”

She had to open her eyes at the sound of her name. His voice was serious, commanding her attention.

“Doll, when I've got my fingers in your cunt, my mouth on your pussy, you call me by my name.” He crooked his finger inside her, putting pressure up against her front wall and into a spot that made her eyes flutter back shut. “Bucky. You call me Bucky.”

Darcy didn't answer immediately. She could see his beautiful face and his amazing blue eyes staring back up at her from between her spread thighs, the evidence of her arousal shiny in the short stubble around his mouth. “Bucky,” she whispered. From the very first time she'd met him, she'd thought it was a stupid name, a name left over from a time a long, long time passed. But his eyes flared at the sound of it passing through her lips and his found it's way back to her clit as reward. “Bucky...”

From that moment, his name became a chant that she could not stop as he worked her over with his mouth. A second finger joined the first, pumping in and out as he spelled out his name across her clit. His tongue was firm and talented and she never wanted to lose the feeling of him between her legs.

It didn't take long for her to give herself over to that first orgasm. It started low in her belly, the tension spreading through her legs, making her toes curl and her butt lift off the desk as she pushed herself further into his mouth. Her fingers pulled at his hair, keeping him where she wanted him, keeping his face and his hand pressed deep into her so that she could ride out the last shivers of her pleasure.

She came down by bits and pieces, coaxed by the soft kisses he dropped on her inner thighs, on her hips and on her mons. Her hands covered her face, pressing against her eyes until she saw stars. She felt relaxed and boneless in the quiet, cold room, the sound of rain still falling outside and relaxing her further. “A+ at the pussy eating, Barnes.” 

He bit down gently on her thigh, a light warning. “Hey, watch it!” she told him, glaring down at him.

He glared right back at her. “Still got my fingers inside you, Darcy.” His fingers twisted just a bit, as if to remind her. He thumbed softly over her clit, making the nerve endings jump.

“Hey, be careful with my lady bits. They're a little bit sensitive right now. Bucky.” Darcy tried to sit up, putting one of her feet on his shoulder and pushing him away.

He allowed her to push him away, finally pulling his fingers from her and standing up to his full height. He cupped the back of her head to guide her mouth up to his to kiss her, slow and deep. Darcy could taste herself on his lips and tongue, feel the head of his body as he drew her in close. He may be kind of jerk, but he was playing her body in all of the right ways.

“Alright, alright,” she said against his mouth. Her hands grabbed at the hem of his armor shirt, pulling it out of the waist of his pants and finally getting her hands on his skin. “Will you get some of these clothes off already? Am I allowed to touch you now?” She could feel the ridges of his abs, the soft hair around his belly button that trailed down into his pants. He continued to kiss her as her fingers tangled with his belt buckle and she pulled down the zipper of his pants, slipping her hand inside to grip his erection. 

Barnes groaned in her mouth, thrusting himself into her hand at the first touch of her fingers. He was hard and thick beneath her fingers, and as she stroked along his shaft, she realized that he wasn't circumcised. His foreskin slid back and forth with each stroke of her hand and he jerked against her when her thumb slipped over the head of his dick. 

“Enough.” He pushed her hand away again, and Darcy could honestly say that she was getting pretty sick of not being able to play with his cock the way that she wanted to. But he finally did as she'd asked, reaching over his head to pull his shirt off. She could finally see his body.

Her eyes went immediately to the arm. Large and metal, intimidating and sexy as hell. His skin was a beautiful bronze, taunt over his pecs and the amazing set of abs, and littered with an array of scars. It brought her back to reality for a moment. Who he was and what he'd been through. It made her think that he was even more beautiful than she'd ever thought before.

Barnes let her take her time looking him over, and when Darcy met his eyes again, that guarded look was back on his face. She'd never thought of him as vulnerable, but in that moment, he was vulnerable to her.

“You have cute nipples,” she said, reaching out to tweak them. 

He let out the breath he'd been holding with just the tiniest laugh, shaking his head as he started pushing the cargo pants down over his hips. He was so huge as he stood in front of her, by far the biggest man she'd ever been with and the arm and muscles and his amazing skin made him seem even bigger. She was so incredibly ready for him to finally be inside her. She was so ready to get what she was now sure would be the screw of a lifetime.

He looked her straight in the eye as he lined their bodies up, cock in hand, and guided himself toward her pussy. “Gonna fuck you now, Darcy.”

He was already nudging at her opening, and it felt good the way that his thick head began to spread her open, but at the last minute, good sense came knocking and she started pushing his hips away rather than pulling them closer. 

“Wait, wait. “ Her breath was heavy as she stopped him because she really didn't want him to wait. “Condom. We need a condom.”

Barnes paused. His face was blank as his eyes met hers. “Condom.” He was quiet for a moment before saying, “I... with the serum... I don't got no diseases and I can't get any either.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Well that's good. I don't have any diseases either, but I can still get pregnant.”

Emotions flickered across his face: annoyance, embarrassment and finally resignation. “Don't have any rubbers with me.” His lower lip pushed out in just the smallest pout and he looked genuinely sad that this might all have to end right then. “Wasn't exactly planning this.”

Darcy would never have used the word adorable before that moment, but his puppy dog eyes were exactly that. “Well, lucky for us then that I am a modern woman who likes to be prepared for every situation. You never know when you're going to be trapped in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a hurricane with nothing else to do.” She paused for dramatic effect. “I've got some in my purse.”

It was almost comical the way his shoulders sagged in relief. He grabbed for her purse on the ground underneath the desk and quickly began rifling through her stuff to find what he was looking for. Her purse was far from organized, so mostly he was just finding old receipts and half empty gum packages. 

“Here, let me.” Darcy took the bag from him, going to straight to the side compartment where she kept her lady essentials: tampons and condoms. “Pay dirt!” She held the little foil package up to him. 

He grabbed it out of her hand, ripping it open with his teeth and sliding the condom on. Then, he plucked the purse out of her hands and tossed it on the ground, wasting no time in spreading her thighs and finding himself back at her opening. Darcy barely had time to brace her weight back on her hands before he was pushing into her.

Their simultaneous groans filled the air at the first touch of his cock to her cunt. He pushed her down onto her back, leaned over her body and began that sweet slide deeper and deeper into her. His cock was thick, stretching her open in a way that was just this side of painful but felt better and better as her body adjusted to his.

Bucky took it slow at first, seeming happy to let her get used to him, giving him time to get used to her. He wrapped his arms around the back of her knees and lifted her legs to drag her body closer and get a better angle as he started to pick up speed. Her feet ended up somewhere over his shoulders when he leaned further over her.

Darcy's hands clutched at his shoulders, at his arms, moving down to his ribs and his hips. She found that she loved the feel of his skin. It was surprisingly soft over all that hard muscle. Her fingers traveled over the bumps and valleys of the many scars, getting used to feel of his big body covering hers.

It felt amazing. Every part of fucking Bucky Barnes felt amazing until it started to not feel so great. 

He was heavy over her and she'd been lying on the hard desk for a long time. There was amazing strength in the way that he thrust into her body. It made her pussy feel fantastic, but it was doing hell for her backbone against the wood of the desk. 

“What's wrong?” He asked, slowing the beat of his hips when he noticed her grimace. 

She shifted to try and relieve some of the pressure on her back. “This desk has lost it's comfort.”

He moved quickly, the way he always seemed to do. Without separating their bodies, Bucky lifted her up into his arms and turned them so that he could drop down into the desk chair. Darcy yelped when they landed, his cock pushing deep, deep into her. “Holy shit.”

The new position brought them face to face, her body completely flush with his. Her breasts pushed against his firm, warm chest and his arms wrapped tight around her, the metal hand low on her back keeping her pelvis pushed against his, the flesh one between her shoulder blades. Darcy's feet flailed a bit, trying to find something to brace her weight against and she finally settled them on to the lower rungs of the old wooden chair. 

“Ride me, doll.”

Jesus, his voice just did something to her. His blue eyes held her gaze steady as his hand slipped down to her ass, gripping into one cheek and guiding her hips to move. She rose up slowly, getting used to being the one in control and then lowered herself back down. The pace was slower to build between them this time as she savored the way his cock felt sliding in and out of her pussy.

Darcy let her eyes slip closed and her head fall back as the sensations washed over her. Her hands held onto his shoulders, one flesh and one metal, but both firm and strong, and rode him. God, but this man had a magic dick.

Bucky couldn't stay still for too long, and soon he was rolling his hips back up into hers. The pressure grew and grew and it didn't take long before he was fucking up hard into her body. 

“Look at me, Darcy. Sweetheart, look at me.” His hand wove it's way into her hair, tangling into the strands and finding a firm grip. The pull had her eyes opening and he positioned her head so that she was staring straight at him. “Look at me while I'm fucking you.”

The intensity in his gaze and the way the roll of her pelvis rubbed her clit against the base of his cock had her eyes fluttering closed again, but he tightened his grip on hair. “Look at me.”

So she did. Darcy kept his stare, focusing on his blue eyes, most of the color disappeared with his pupils so blown. His mouth brushed over hers, not really kissing her so much as brushing his words over her lips. He kept talking to her as he pounded up into her pussy. This man who never said anything. He told her that she was beautiful, that she was sexy, that she felt so good. He told her to look at him, to see what she was doing to him.

All of her senses were being hit by their sex. Darcy could hear his heavy breath, his rough words mixed in with that wet sound of their bodies pushing into each other. She could taste him and a little bit of herself with the slide of his mouth against hers. The smell of sex and sweat and rain was heavy in the tiny room. And his touch, it was everywhere, in the firm grip he hand on her ass, the pull of his hand in her hair, the way that her breasts brushed over his strong chest with each bounce, and that feel of his cock so very deep inside her.

His stamina was incredible, which shouldn't have been surprising considering he was a well known super solider, but he seemed to just last forever. The tension grew and grew, and when she didn't think he could be fucking her any harder, it grew again. 

“Darcy,” he said her name, low and strained and she could tell that he was getting so close. She wanted to come with him. Her hand slipped down between them, her fingers dipping down to feel the way his cock moved in and out of her, before finding her clit. “Fuck yes, doll. Touch yourself, Darcy. Make yourself come on my cock.”

Bucky came first, his fist tightening just short of painful in her hair as he threw his head back. His eyes screwed shut and his body shuddered powerfully in her embrace and between her thighs. Her fingers were fast on her clit as she chased her own orgasm, but it was the sight of him, this big, strong man falling apart because of her, that finally sent her over the edge.

Her orgasm started soft, but intense, and spread through every part of her until she was shaking in his arms, chanting his name against his lips. “Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.”

And then it was over and Darcy collapsed against Bucky's chest. Her head landed on his left side, and the cool metal there felt good pressed against her flushed cheek. His hand stayed wrapped up in her hair, holding her to him, while his metal hand smoothed up and down the length of her spine. His touch relaxed her.

Darcy couldn't say how long exactly she stayed on his lap like that. She was worn out and tired, drained from all of the amazing sex and it felt good to relax, to doze off in his embrace, lulled by the quiet room, his soft caresses and the tiny kisses he pressed against her temple. It felt tender and sweet, not words that she ever would have really associated with him, but that's what it was. In that moment, she could honestly say that she'd never felt quite so cherished after sex. Not with any other guy she'd ever been with.

The moment lasted until she shook in his arms, the cold air of the room at her back in contrast with his hot skin at her front causing a quick shiver to spread out along her limbs. It seemed to hit them both at the same time that their post-coital cuddling had been dragging on for a little too long and Darcy finally found the strength to push herself away from him.

“So...” As reality seemed to settle around them, the standard awkward ending to a one-night stand started. Darcy had a hard time meeting Bucky's eyes. That moment when the sex was over and now it was just about trying to save face and exit the situation as quickly as possible. She'd slept with him. She worked with him, kind of. It had all been amazing, and it wasn't going to happen again. And now, considering they had a really long drive still ahead of them, this awkward ending was going to be a little more drawn out then she generally liked.

Bucky did not have the same problem looking Darcy straight on. He simply watched her as she removed herself from his embrace and climbed out of his lap. He stayed seated, cock still half hard and still impressive lying out. He watched her as she kind of awkwardly spun around, looking for her bra and jeans. He didn't move at all until she was almost fully dressed, finally standing, discarding the condom and righting himself in his pants.

“Darcy,” he said her name low and sexy, and it made her think about the way his voice had sounded against her lips when his cock had been full inside her. She could not be thinking about that now.

“Do you think it's stopped raining enough by now. Please God, let it have stopped raining.” She knew she sounded frantic and ridiculous as she hopped around, trying to tug her boots back on. “We should probably start heading back. Even if it's raining... we've just been gone a long time and we shouldn't be here anymore.”

She could see him out of the corner of her eye, still shirtless. There was a small smile on his face, though it wasn't an amused smile. It was very much the opposite. He just shook his head, grabbed his armor off the ground and walked out of the room. Darcy stopped her frantic re-dressing just long enough to watch him tug the shirt over his head, that magnificent back disappearing underneath the material. 

She was suddenly very sad because she'd probably never get to see that naked back again. That was the downside of the one-night stand. If it was bad, no harm, no foul. If it was good, you knew what you were missing and that sucked.

Bucky came back in a few moments later, not making a sound as he walked across the old wooden floor. “The rain's slowed.” She jumped a little when his voice startled her. “Just gonna have to be careful driving back.” He didn't look at her when he slipped his hoodie back on. “You got everything closed up here?”

When she nodded, he took her out and settled her into the car. He left for a few minutes, doing whatever needed to be done to shut the power to the little shack off and then he was back. The two of them trapped in the tiny space of the large SUV, with hours and hours of road ahead of them.

Bucky didn't object when she turned on the radio this time, although he did turn it down. He didn't really look at her at all, just keeping his face blank and his eyes forward. It was like the last couple of hours hadn't happened for him. For Darcy's part, she could still smell him, still watch his strong hands as they gripped the steering wheel, still stare at the perfect line of his jaw. 

He was Barnes, but he was also now Bucky. Bucky who kissed her so deep and fucked her so good and told her that she was beautiful. Bucky, who'd honestly given her the best sex of her life. It was going to be kind of hard to get passed that.

The tension in the car was so thick that Darcy didn't think she'd have been able to sleep through it, but at some point, she did drop off. Sex had always made her sleepy. When she came to again, morning light had started to show on the horizon and they were nearing the Avengers' compound. He'd turned the music off sometime after she'd fallen asleep, so it was quiet. 

Darcy could not keep the excitement out of her voice. “We're almost home?” All she got in return was a grunt. 

When he pulled the SUV into it's spot, Darcy barely waited for it to come to a complete stop before she was out the door. All she wanted to do was turn in the intel and head to her room for some sleep. She could lie to herself and also say that she just wanted to forget the entire experience, but she was not the type to lie. She was pretty sure that she would spend a lot of time alone in her room, remembering it in full detail. Probably with her hands in her panties.

“Darcy, wait.” Bucky was quick, quicker than her and he managed to get out of the car and in her way before she realized he'd even gotten out of the car. He held out a hand, blocking her from moving around him.

“I'm just going to get this up to Hill and then turn in for the night... well, the morning. It's been real though.” She tried to step around him.

He followed, and they spent a minute doing that ridiculous dance where she tried to get around him and he wouldn't let her. “Doll, give me a minute, alright.”

Ugh, he wanted to do that thing where they talked about the sex. The man had been around a really, really, really long time. Didn't he know that that just made things worse. “Look, Barnes.” He frowned at the name. “I get it. The sex was good. A+, gold star, all around good time. We don't need to talk about it though. We can just chalk it up to one being one of those things. One of those-”

“Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?”

“Dirty little secrets that we keep just between us, never talking about it, but always kind of remembering – Wait, what?”

The look on her face must have been comical because he kind of huffed, his expression getting even grumpier. “Dinner. Tonight. You and me.”

It took Darcy a minute to catch up to the fact that he, this guy who said like two words to her ever (outside of their sexy time, because then he'd said a whole lot of words) was now asking her out to dinner.

“Is this like a old-timey chivalry thing? Like you feel bad that you didn't buy me dinner before fucking me? Because I know you're from the way, way back, but that's actually not a thing anymore. I mean, dinner is nice, but if both parties are consenting, it's not a necessity.”

He looked away from her for a moment, his mouth kind of screwed up to the side. “No.”

'No?” This was getting a little surreal. “Then what, you just want more sex?”

“No.” 

“You don't want more sex? I'm offended. I was terrific at the sex. You should want more sex.”

The smallest smile curved at his lips. “Yes, you were and I do.” He gave her just a bit of that smolder that made her lady parts perk right back up. 

“Well, then what is it? Yes or no.”

“I do want to fuck you again. Your pussy is perfect, sweetheart.” His blunt words caused her nipples to tighten. “But I also want to take you out because...” He took a deep breath and then said, “I like you.”

“No, you don't” Darcy's answer was automatic. The grumpy look was back on his face. “Don't look at me like that. You never talk to me. The vast majority of words you've spoken to me have been when some part of your body was in some part of mine. Usually you just scowl and grump and go...” she put her hands on her hips, pulling down her lips in an exaggerated scowl.

He seemed to draw in a little on himself, his eyes diverting from hers. “Just not much of talker usually.”

“Right.” Darcy started to feel a little bit bad. He wasn't much of talker. She knew that. Everyone knew that. 

It started to set in a little then. He wasn't much of talker. Bucky didn't really ever go out of his way to be around anyone other than Steve. But he was here, in front of her, not leaving. Sticking around for this uncomfortable conversation.

“So, it was just today? That superfun road trip we just had and now you like me enough to want to go out?”

“No.” 

Bucky had a horrible habit of thinking that those one word answers were sufficient. They weren't. Darcy raised her eyebrows, letting him know that she was waiting for more of an answer than that completely non-answer.

Bucky huffed a bit, looking down at his feet and scuffing the ground with is boot. “Natasha didn't get called out on a mission this morning. I volunteered to come.” He cleared his throat. “I asked if I could come with you.”

He looked up at her through his lashes with those beautiful blue eyes. There was a little bit of color in his cheeks, just the slightest blush and suddenly, he wasn't just this big, blank soldier. He wasn't just this hot, untouchable guy who just so happened to be amazing at eating her out. Bucky was a guy that liked her and that warmed her insides to mush.

“Natasha is going to give you so much shit.”

He gave a tiny laugh. “Yes. Yes, she is.”

They were both quiet for a moment, but Darcy could feel the big stupid grin on her face. “So, dinner tonight, huh? You gonna take me someplace nice?”

His smile was small, but it transformed his face. “How nice does it got to be to get you to put out again?”

“Honestly, not that nice. Maybe just a step above Burger King.”

“Okay, well I'll think of something.” His smile was big enough now that she could see his teeth. It was the first real smile she'd seen out of him and it was adorable. “But dinner? Tonight?”

“Dinner tonight.” They did the stupid staring and smiling at each other thing for just a little bit longer. “Okay, fine. I'm going to go turn this stuff in and then head back to my room to get some sleep.”

When she tried to step around him this time, he let her go. But when she looked back over her shoulder, he was still there, watching her, smiling that little smile.


End file.
